


Die Sporen der Kitalla-Pflanze

by Antares



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Deutsch | German, F/F, F/M, Kinks, M/M, Multi, Other, Sex
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-02
Updated: 2010-11-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 15:24:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7367128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sechs kurze Szenen, nachdem Atlantis mit Alien-Pollen geflutet wurde</p>
            </blockquote>





	Die Sporen der Kitalla-Pflanze

**Author's Note:**

> Eine Sammlung von Mini-Geschichten, die Pairings und Ratings stehen direkt über jeder Story.

I. Eine gefährliche Mischung // Kein Pairing  
\-----------------------------------------------------------  
Ein Außenteam brachte an seiner Kleidung Sporen der Kitalla-Pflanze mit nach Atlantis, die Daedalus mit Chalininum verseuchten Sternenstaub. Getrennt waren die beiden Substanzen völlig harmlos, in der abgeschotteten Biosphäre von Atlantis aber braute sich langsam ein potentes Aphrodisiakum zusammen. 

Zuerst waren es nur unerklärliche Hitzewellen, dann folgten heißblütige Blicke und schon vierundzwanzig Stunden später waren die Gehirne der Menschen mit Lust und sexueller Erregung überflutet. Gier, Geilheit, Verlangen nach Zärtlichkeiten und Körperkontakt, Phantasien von Dominanz und Unterwerfung, vernebelten ihr Bewusstsein. 

Tief verborgene Sehnsüchte drängten an die Oberfläche und ließen sie in den Korridoren von Atlantis nach Befriedigung und Partnern suchen. 

 

II. // Rating: PG-13 // Pairing: Zelenka/Weir  
\-------------------------------------------------------------  
„Dr. Weir!“, Radek Zelenka stürmte in das Büro der Leiterin von Atlantis. „Auf dem Weg hierher habe ich… erstaunliche Dinge gesehen.“  
Elizabeth Weir trat auf Zelenka zu. „Und was versetzt Sie in solche Aufregung?“ Sie legte eine Hand beruhigend auf seine Brust. 

Radek schluckte und sein Adamsapfel hüpfte hektisch auf und ab. Röte schoss ihm ins Gesicht als er stammelnd erwiderte: „Paare. Halbnackt und nackt.“  
„Was taten sie?“  
„Sie… sie…“  
Elizabeth zog ihn heran und küsste ihn. „Das hier?“  
Er nickte.  
„Und das?“ Sie begann ihn zu entkleiden.  
Radek nickte auch noch, als sie ihn von seinem letzten Kleidungsstück befreite … 

 

III. / Rating: NC-17 // Pairing: Keller/Caldwell  
\-------------------------------------------------------------  
„Ich war ein böses Mädchen und muss bestraft werden“, verkündete Jennifer Keller als sie Caldwells Quartier auf Atlantis betrat.  
Der Kommandant der Daedalus, der Musik gehört hatte und auf seinem Bett lag, setzte sich auf. Er hätte nie vermutet, dass unter ihrem oft so schulmädchenhaften Gebaren solche Wünsche lauerten. Aber da sie sich mit seinen deckten, hatte er kein Problem mitzuspielen. 

„Das ist wahr. Du hast die Gefahr nicht rechtzeitig erkannt“, stimmte ihr Caldwell zu.  
Jennifer kam langsam auf ihn zu und ließ den weißen Laborkittel zu Boden sinken. Alles, was sie darunter trug, war ein Stringtanga.  
Sie blieb vor ihm stehe, blickte zu Boden und nickte. 

„Über meine Knie!“, befahl er ihr und Keller strahlte siegessicher, als sie sich über seine Beine legte.  
Der erste Schlag sauste mit Wucht auf ihren nackten Hintern und hinterließ einen deutlich sichtbaren Abdruck. 

„Sehr schön“, meinte Caldwell und fuhr fort, ihre Pobacken und Oberschenkel in warmes Rot zu tauchen.  
Sie wand sich auf seinem Schoß, rieb sich gegen seine erwachende Erektion und flüsterte einmal sogar: „Fester.“  
Sie stöhnte und jammerte und gab erst Ruhe, als er die Finger seiner rechten Hand in sie hineinstieß. 

Beim nächsten Schlag kam sie mit einem lauten Stöhnen. 

 

IV. / Rating: PG-13 // Pairing: Laura Cadman/Lindsey Novak/Katie Brown  
\--------------------------------------------------------------  
Lindsey Novak hatte Schokolade auf der Daedalus mitgebracht und Laura wusste sofort, wofür sie sie verwenden könnten. Sie erwärmten die Schokolade und machten sich auf die Suche nach Katie.

Katie versuchte Hermiod gerade zu erklären, warum das Verhalten der Menschen unter dem Einfluss der Sporen nicht exemplarisch war.  
„Katie.“ Laura drehte die Botanikerin von dem Asgard weg und fing ihre Beschwerde in einem Kuss auf.  
Lindsey machte sich daran Katies Bluse aufzuknöpfen und auf ihre Brustwarzen warme Schokolade zu tupfen.  
Laura leckte sie ab. 

Nach einer halben Stunde wusste der Asgard mehr über menschliche Sexualität als er je wissen wollte. 

 

V. / Rating: NC-17 // Pairing: McKay/Lorne, Kavanagh  
\--------------------------------------------------------------  
Kavanagh verbarg sich im Labor, seit alles angefangen hatte. Er wusste, sein Ruf war nicht der beste und er hatte Sorge, die ungehemmten Wünsche anderer könnten sich nicht mit seinen decken. 

Deshalb musste er auch schäbig grinsen, als Major Lorne das Labor betrat und dem Großmaul McKay eine Waffe an den Kopf hielt.  
„Hände hoch und langsam umdrehen.“ 

McKay drehte sich so, dass Kavanagh seine schreckgeweiteten Augen sehen konnte.  
„Ich sitze am längeren Hebel.“ Lorne grinste.  
„Was wollen Sie?“  
„Deinen Schwanz.“ Lorne streckte die Hand, die nicht die Waffe hielt, aus und zog McKays Reißverschluss herunter.  
McKay schluckte schwer als Lorne auch noch seine Boxershorts herunterzog und sein hartes Glied freisprang.  
„Sehr schön.“ Lornes Finger umschlossen die Härte und glitten fest auf und ab. 

Für einen Moment blitzte Widerstand in McKays Augen auf, denn verschränkte er seine Hände hinter dem Kopf, schloss die Augen und stieß in Lornes Hand. „Ja.“  
Kavanagh hätte sich beinahe verschluckt. McKay gefiel das!  
Lorne neckte McKay, ließ ihn nicht gleich kommen, stoppte immer wieder, wenn der Wissenschaftler kurz vor dem Höhepunkt war.  
„Bitte.“ Erst da gab ihm Lorne was er wollte. 

„Und jetzt zu dir, Kavanagh.“ Lorne und McKay drehten sich gemeinsam zu ihm um … 

 

VI./ Rating: NC-17 // Pairing: Sheppard/Atlantis  
\----------------------------------------------------------------  
John Sheppard hätte nicht sagen können warum, aber er wusste ganz genau, dass er in diesen einen, ganz speziellen Raum, tief in den noch unerforschten, unter Wasser gelegenen Gängen der Stadt gehen musste. Jede Faser seines Körpers drängte ihn dorthin und er folgte dem Lockruf.

Wärme, gedämpftes Licht und ein Raum voller Antiker-Technologie, die sofort zum Leben erwachte, als er eintrat, empfing ihn.  
„Endlich bist du hier“, wisperte die Stimme in seinem Kopf. Und umgehend verdichtete sich das Gefühl, das er schon beim ersten Betreten der Stadt gespürt hatte, zur Gewissheit: Atlantis war mehr als nur Stahl und Glas und Werkstoffe. 

„Was soll…?“, begann John, doch die Antwort formte sich schon, bevor er die Frage ausgesprochen hatte.  
„Ich bin das Herz von Atlantis, der Hort all derer, die hier gelebt haben, die Summe ihres Seins.“  
Das klang sehr… unwissenschaftlich und metaphysisch, musste John zweifelnd denken. 

Doch Atlantis lachte glockenhell in seinem Kopf. „Vertraue mir, es wird noch… körperlicher. Leg deine Kleidung ab.“  
„Wie bitte?“  
„Ich werde mich mit dir vereinen, dein Sein in die Reihe der Ahnen aufnehmen, wie es der uralte Ritus will.“  
„Uhm…“ John wusste wirklicht, ob er dazu bereit war.  
„Komm, entkleide dich und leg dich in den leuchtenden Kreis.“  
Mit einem Rest von Unbehagen zog John sich aus, aber er hatte nicht die Kraft sich zu weigern. 

Als er nackt den blau leuchtenden Kreis betrat, wusste er dass es richtig gewesen war. Er kniete nieder und als er noch überlegte, wie er sich … lieferte ihm Atlantis schon das Bild.  
Auf dem Bauch, die Arme zu den Seiten gestreckt, die Beine weit geöffnet.  
Eine Welle von Scham und Erregung durchflutete John und er arrangierte sich wie gewünscht, unterwarf sich der Stadt. Der Boden, weder hart noch weich, ja fast organisch, erwärmte sich sofort beim Kontakt mit seiner Haut und angenehme Wärme hüllte ihn ein. 

„Lass dich fallen.“ Kein Befehl sondern eine Einladung und Sheppard folgte ihr freudig.  
Kaleidoskopartig gab ihm Atlantis alles, was er wollte, alle Menschen die er wollte, alle Szenarien und alle Berührungen, die er wollte.  
John rieb sich hemmungslos gegen den Fußboden, jedes Bild ein Funken der Lust, der ihn höher und höher trieb. Sein ganzer Körper war lebendig, prickelnd, von Verlangen durchdrungen. 

Doch erst als sich ihm Atlantis in all ihrer Schönheit zeigte, die Summe all jener, die vor ihm hier gelegen und sich mit der Stadt vereint hatten, in ihn drang, kam er zum Höhepunkt. Verströmte sich lang und heftig und bis zur Grenze der Ohnmacht über den Fußboden, wurde Teil des Ganzen, Teil der Geschichte der Stadt und des Universums. 

Und in dem Moment als John Sheppard sich stellvertretend für alle Einwohner mit dem Herz von Atlantis verband, geschah es. Im Torraum der Stadt hatte ein Knäuel von Männern und Frauen, die es alle hierher gedrängt hatte, bunt gemischt und ohne sich um solche Nebensächlichkeiten wie das Geschlecht zu kümmern, einen kollektiven Höhepunkt, der sie für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde erahnen ließ, welch winziger Teil eines unendlich Größeren, Phantastischeren sie waren.

\---------ENDE---------

© Antares, November 2010 


End file.
